Graham Aker
Graham Aker (グラハム・エーカー, Gurahamu Ēkā) is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In the series, Graham is one of the main antagonists and the main rival to Setsuna F. Seiei. In Season 1, Graham looked up to the descending MS and at first thought it was another AEU mobile suit. Graham also observed the suit and noticed a strange green light coming from the unit. Spectators attempted to reach contact with AEU command and Patrick, but all communications were jammed. Graham flew at high speed towards Exia. Graham then switched to MS mode in mid-air (the Graham Special) and drew out his sonic blade for melee combat. As both units locked swords, Graham said that it was a pleasure to meet the Gundam. Setsuna asked who he was, and Graham replied, A few days later, news/rumors spread amongst Union forces of HRL's failed attempt to capture a Gundam. Howard Mason said that the operation cost the HRL 26 Tieren units, giving Daryl second thoughts about fighting the Gundams. However, Graham retorted that a mobile suit is not all about the performance. While checking the scene the next day with Billy, Graham noticed a young boy hiding behind the rocks. The boy claimed to be just curious, but Graham was suspicious and asked him about his opinions about Azadistan's political situation and let slip about a Custom Moralian Enact that fired the missiles. Billy asked him why he revealed that; Graham said he doesn't even know, implying he knew the boy is Celestial Being. After Exia rescued Rachmadi from Ali-Al Saachez, and Celestial Being announces they will return him to the Azadistan palace, with Exia completely unarmed. The Gundam marched heedlessly into the palace grounds, delivering Rachmadi to Princess Marina Ismail and then retreated as the Flag Fighters observed from a distance The other Flag Fighters were adamant to go after Exia but Graham said if they did that, then the world would see them as villains. Operation G The three superpowers soon formed a secret coalition to lure the Gundams and capture them. Graham is then promoted to the rank of Captain, with new transfers being added to the OverFlag Squadron, now officially called the "OverFlags", and publicly known as the the United States Of America 8th Independent Tactical Aviation Corps. One of the transfers, Joshua Edwards, didn't think highly of Graham's skills due to Grahams past history involving a commander's death and his promotion during that time. Capturing Dynames & Tactical Retreat During the battle in the desert, Graham lead the world forces were severely weakened and the anti-Gundam squadron had yet to effectively combat the additional threat. The Throne Gundams attacked MSWΛD and Graham's squadron arrived to assist/defend the base. Billy informed Graham of Prof Eifman's demise and it infuriated Graham to go on the offensive. Graham's squadron attempted to take out Gundam Throne Zwei, but it resulted in the death of Howard Mason. Seeing how their forces couldn't take out a single unit, Graham had to pull back his squad. In frustration with their multiple losses, Graham asked, "How many times must you drag my face through the mud!?" Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Gundam Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased